


Farewell, my dear

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e12 You're Welcome, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, old flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Buffy arrives to L.A. to talk some sense into Angel, just as Cordelia wakes up from her coma and they try to place Angel back on the right track. Not Buffy/Angel fic.
Relationships: Angel/Cordelia Chase, Spike/Buffy Summers, past Angel/Buffy Summers - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Farewell, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I got after reading "Damage Control" from Angellufy, since I kept wondering what would happen, if Buffy had showed up in Angel 5x12 but I was glad that we got Cordelia instead, considering how it turned out and in the Season 8 comic books, Buffy never explicitly said that she didn't trust Angel anymore due to his affiliation with Wolfram & Hart. Plus, it was confirmed that Wolfram & Hart erased the memories from Angel Investigations team, not from the Scooby Gang.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"You _what_?" Buffy demanded, hoping she had misheard Andrew.

"I told him the truth. We don't trust him anymore. He's working with the enemy. We're done with him. Like you said." Andrew said.

"All I told you was to get the woman out of Wolfram and Hart's hands, since I didn't trust them unlike Angel, I _never_ said I didn't trust him anymore." Buffy snapped, glaring at Andrew as if he was stupid and he could feel himself shrink upon meeting her glare. "What made you presume that I was done with Angel altogether and what gave you the right to speak on my behalf?"

"I… may have gotten a little carried away—" Andrew started.

" _May have_? _A little_?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"But with Spike there and stuff happening—"

"Back up. Spike? He's alive? How?" Buffy demanded and Andrew started filling Buffy in on everything that had happened in L.A. before she made up her mind and grabbed a jacket.

"Buffy, where are you going?" Andrew asked.

"Where do you think, dummy? I'm going to fix the mess you made!" Buffy snapped as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Willow, how long before you can prep up a portal to L.A.?"

* * *

**_Later, Wolfram & Hart, Los Angeles_ **

Buffy and Willow entered the lobby and looked around. It was big… and impressive… and evil.

"Buffy, I don't like this place at all." Willow shuddered.

"Honestly, me neither but it's too late to back out now." Buffy said.

"So, we get in, talk some sense into Angel, catch up with Spike, get out? That's it?" Willow asked.

"If it's gonna be that simple." Buffy said, since she knew that whenever Angel or Spike were involved, things would get very interesting soon enough.

"Buffy? Willow?"

Buffy and Willow stiffened upon recognizing the voice as they turned around to face a blonde woman in pink dress.

"Harmony?" Buffy asked, more than a little shocked.

Harmony backed away in terror. "Buffy, I know we've had our differences, but please…"

"Don't worry, I didn't come here for you. Where's Angel?" Buffy asked.

* * *

Angel was sitting in his office, contemplating on what he had done so far in Wolfram & Hart, feeling like he had accomplished nothing, when he noticed the door open.

"Harmony, I don't have time for any visi—" Angel stopped, when he noticed a familiar face and suddenly, the world started spinning around.

"Hey, Angel." Buffy said.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked warily. Last he heard, she didn't trust him anymore.

"Look, about what happened last week… I've heard what happened and Andrew may have gotten a little carried away. I didn't tell him to send you any message. All I told him was to get Dana out of Wolfram and Hart's clutches, since I didn't trust them. You… I want to trust. But I'm not sure I can." Buffy admitted.

"Buffy, I understand why you might feel that way but I'm not the enemy. Or at least I'm not trying to be. I understand if you're mad at me." Angel said.

"Honestly, I'm not. I mean, did it piss me off what you did? At first, yeah. But looking back, I can see why you were desperate and why you might have wanted to. Giving up your son, so he could have a normal life, after what he had done. And you think you might be turning Wolfram & Hart into a force of good, but don't you think you're giving up your soul to the Devil?" Buffy asked and Angel then had the familiar brooding look on his face that she had seen many times. "What?"

"Honestly, lately I've been thinking I may have made a mistake joining Wolfram and Hart, especially after what happened with Dana last week." Angel said.

"Just lately?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Look, it's just that… I've had to make some tremendous sacrifices to save the world, not unlike you, but look at yourself. You lead an organization of Slayers, while I am a CEO of evil corporation and am trying to do some good with them but lately, it feels like—" Angel stopped, when his phone rang and he answered the call. "What?"

A moment later, Angel looked completely shocked, which Buffy noticed. "What's going on?"

"It's Cordelia." Angel said.

* * *

**_Later, hospital_ **

Buffy, Angel and Wesley warily entered Cordelia's hospital room, where they saw a woman on a stretcher with a respiration tube attached to her mouth as they started to assume the worst.

"Cordelia?" Angel started.

"Yeah. That chick's in rough shape." They instantly recognized the voice as a familiar brunette appeared from behind a curtain and pulled it to cover the comatose patient. "You'd think they'd give Miss One Foot in the Grave a private room." She smiled at Angel, Wesley and Buffy, who smiled back, glad that she had not changed at all. "Which brings me to, 'Hey, couldn't you stick me to some place that smells a little less like ammonia-soaked death?"

Angel felt like if a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders as he hugged Cordelia tightly. "Cordy."

"Yeah. It's me." Cordelia assured before Angel pulled away and Buffy approached.

"A lifetime ago, I never would've thought I'd say this but I'm glad to see you're OK, Cordelia." Buffy smiled and Cordelia chuckled as they hugged each other.

"Me too." Cordelia said as she and Buffy giggled, while pulling away.

"It's extraordinary." Wesley said as he hugged Cordelia. "You're… you look…" He briefly turned into the clumsy Watcher, who had been infatuated with Cordelia as he was lost for words. "I don't want to say 'really hot'—"

"Yes, you do, I'm a vision of hotliness and how weird is that?" Cordelia quipped and they smiled, glad that she had not changed much. "Mystical comas, you know, if you can stand a higher power hijacking your mind and body to give a birth to itself, I really recommend them."

"You remember?" Angel asked.

"Wait, I heard that Cordy had been possessed or something like that, but giving birth?" Buffy asked.

"Last year. Yeah." Cordelia nodded. "I remember everything. At least until I slipped into Slumber Land." She smiled at Angel. "Maternal instincts aside, I hope you kicked its ass for me."

Buffy chuckled. Cordelia had come a long way from the Queen Bitch in Sunnydale High, but still was snarky and quippy, which Buffy had to admit, she missed it, despite their differences.

"How are you, Buffy?" Cordelia asked as she turned to her.

"Honestly, much better, knowing that you're OK. Everything's been a mess for a couple of months and I just needed to have some assurance that we have at least some things under control." Buffy admitted.

"That reminds me, is everybody alright?" Cordelia asked.

Angel nodded, getting ahold of himself. "Yeah. Great. We're all…"

"…super." Wesley finished.

"Super, yes. Hey, why don't we get you out of here?" Angel suggested.

"Ugh, I love that plan. I hope you brought me some clothes, because…" Cordelia glanced at the gown she was wearing. "Damn."

"Why don't we go to the mall on our way?" Buffy suggested but immediately realized her mistake.

"Whoa! Great! Shopping! I love that idea, because I'm not so ready to go to the hotel yet." Cordelia said.

"Yeah… about that…" Buffy bit her lip, her, Angel and Wesley wondering how would Cordelia react to some recent changes.

* * *

**_Later, Wolfram & Hart_ **

Cordelia went out from the elevator and uncomfortably looked around, not wanting to be in the lion's den, still not believing that Angel joined the enemy.

"See? It's just an office." Angel assured, while Cordelia looked uncomfortable as she looked around. "Going about its day… Nothing scary popping out at you… just regular people popping out at—"

Cordelia yelped, when she faced a slim demon with horns on a leash being dragged away and Angel dragged her away gently, trying to comfort her and help her with the shock before she heard a familiar voice.

"Cordelia?"

"Willow!" Cordelia laughed as she and Willow hugged each other tightly.

"Missed us?" Willow asked.

"Missed you so much." Cordelia said. "How's everyone from the Scooby Gang?"

"Well…" Willow and Buffy tensed, not sure how to tell Cordelia about the events that had occurred in Sunnydale.

* * *

While Buffy and Willow were wandering around, they met a familiar face as Buffy and Spike froze, staring at each other.

"Buffy." Spike stilled.

"Spike." Buffy said awkwardly as myriad of feelings took them both over.

"How… what…" Spike was lost for words.

"I've heard you were back… but I…" Buffy smiled.

"What are you doing here? Are you here for me?" Spike asked.

"Angel, actually." Buffy admitted and Spike frowned. "No. Not like that. I've heard what happened last week and I needed to… it was all just a misunderstanding and I just came here to clear things up and when Andrew mentioned you, I thought I should talk with you too."

Spike nodded. "I've heard how everyone's been doing and that... you don't trust Angel anymore."

"I wouldn't say that I don't trust him but I'd be lying if I said I'm not worried about him being in Wolfram and Hart. Andrew got a little carried away." Buffy admitted.

Spike looked at her. "Are you going to stay here? We can do what we've been—"

"No. I can't. You know I have other duties and now you're a Champion too, it's just… right now, there's too much going on." Buffy said.

"Spike."

Spike looked up and recognized the voice as he faced Cordelia, who was walking down the corridor.

"Well, well. Heard you weren't evil anymore, which kind of makes the hair look silly…" Cordelia started before Spike vamped out and Cordelia paled. "…or nice?"

Cordelia screamed, when Spike pinned her to the wall and bit her in the neck.

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed, pulling Spike away. "What are you doing?"

Angel, seeing the scene, engaged Spike before Spike grabbed him in neck lock. "Took me on and lost, remember, old man?"

"Yeah. Touch Cordelia again…" Angel slammed Spike to the ground. "And get ready for our very last rematch."

"She's evil, you gormless tit!" Spike snarled.

"Excuse me? Who bit whom?" Cordelia drawled.

"Wait. Evil?" Buffy demanded.

"Did you call me 'a tit'?" Angel asked at the same time.

"I thought he had a soul." Cordelia said.

"He does." Willow confirmed.

"I thought she didn't." Spike pointed at Cordelia.

"I do. Clearly, mine's better." Cordelia sneered.

"Spike, why did you attack Cordy?" Buffy stepped up as Spike was about to near Cordelia. "Was it the First? Do you have any blanks in your memory?"

"No. It was a taste test. I needed to know if my source was telling the truth…" Spike then narrowed his eyes at Cordelia. "And actually, well, you don't taste evil. Demons are more astringent with a sort of an oaky…"

"What source?" Angel inquired.

"I got a guy. Has an in with the Powers-That-What's-It, gets his visions." Spike said.

"Visions?" Angel asked, him, Buffy, Willow and Cordelia looking at each other.

"Yeah. Said that Cordelia was taken over by some Big Bad. Came to destroy you all." Spike said, pointing at Cordelia.

"His vision's a rerun." Cordelia said.

"Angel and his friends killed that thing that possessed Cordy months ago." Buffy said.

"Well, looks like Tattoo Boy was wrong this time." Spike shrugged.

"Wait. Tattoos? What kind of tattoos?" Cordelia asked, Spike getting her full attention.

"I don't know. Symbols. Tribal-like." Spike said.

"This guy with visions. Does he have a name?" Angel asked.

"Called himself 'Doyle.'" Spike revealed and Angel, Buffy and Cordelia felt their blood run cold.

"Who's Doyle?" Willow asked.

* * *

They noticed Eve talking to someone on the phone and looking uncomfortable upon meeting them.

"Can we have a word with you, Eve?" Angel asked.

"Now's really not a good time." Eve said, trying to get rid of them.

"Then you're going to have to make some." Buffy said, grabbing Eve by her arm and dragging her into Angel's office.

* * *

"A couple of weeks ago, a man approached Spike. Told him that the Powers That Be have some missions for him." Angel said as they put Eve on the chair, circling around her.

"And Spike believed him, saving Angel from the parasite and apparently, you placed it on him in the first place." Buffy said.

"Not this again." Eve rolled her eyes and got up from the chair.

"Get out of that chair and I will feed those Manolo Blahniks. Which are stunning, by the way." Cordelia quipped.

"Seems to me like you and this guy are working together." Angel said.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. You can't keep me here. I have to leave." Eve pleaded as she sat down.

"But the thing that really pisses me off is that this guy seems to be going by the name of Doyle." Angel said.

"And last I checked, Doyle died four years ago." Buffy said.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Eve lied.

Cordelia neared Eve, infuriated. "It does to me. Rings a big fricking gong and I wanna know who has the nerve to be using that name!"

"I'll give you one chance to tell me where he is." Angel said.

"Look, I don't know what—" Eve started.

"Excuse me, boss?" Harmony asked as she entered.

"Not now, Harmony." Angel ordered.

"OK, but do I get the afternoon off too?" Harmony asked.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked as he and Cordelia looked at her, confused.

"Everybody's gone. The whole building cleared out a few minutes ago." Harmony explained.

"What did you do?" Buffy demanded, turning to Eve.

Gunn left to check before returning. "I checked the server. A message went out. Code 7, right now the building's being emptied."

"What's Code 7, Eve?" Angel asked.

"I don't know." Eve denied but they all saw through the lie.

"This is getting us nowhere. How about we do this the hard way?" Buffy rolled her sleeves.

"Wait, you're gonna torture her?" Angel asked, looking at Buffy warily as she leaned onto the chair, inches away from Eve's face.

"You know I'm the Slayer. You know what I can do. And while I don't kill humans, you should know that I have no qualms with roughing them up, if they piss me off or hold something back." Buffy said, grabbing Eve by her wrist. "Everyone has a breaking point. Some got bruises. Some got broken bones. Some got teeth dropping out of their jaw. Now, I wonder how many bones will it take—"

"OK, OK, stop! It's a failsafe. They built a failsafe." Eve revealed, paling as Buffy pulled away. "The Senior Partners were never certain they could keep you under their thumb, so they created a failsafe, housed it in the sublevels of the building."

"What failsafe?" Willow asked.

"I don't know what it is exactly but it's huge… and alive…" Eve turned to Angel. "And specifically designed to destroy you."

"How can I stop it?" Angel asked.

"The only way to shut it down is in the chamber itself." Eve explained.

"If that's true, then who activated it in the first place?" Fred wondered.

"You were with us, when the building cleared out." Gunn said.

"Had to be someone else. Someone with the ability to slip past Wolfram & Hart's security systems." Wesley realized.

"Like our magically tattooed faux Doyle." Lorne nodded.

Buffy turned to Spike. "Spike, what can you tell us about this Doyle guy? Any detail will help."

"Not much. Uh, average size. Dressed like an urban cowboy. Got his hand chopped off once." Spike said and suddenly, all the pieces fell together to most of the people present.

"His hand?" Cordelia repeated, her, Angel, Wesley and Gunn realizing who was behind it.

"He's back." Wesley realized.

"Lindsey." Angel muttered.

"Who?" Buffy, Willow and Fred asked at the same time.

"Lock the building down, make sure he can't get out. Don't trust the security systems, he won't show up because of those tattoos of his." Angel ordered to Gunn, who nodded as he left.

"There could be a way to fix that. I'll need some help." Wesley said.

"My dance card's free." Lorne offered.

"Who is Lindsey?" Fred asked.

"A lawyer. Wolfram and Hart's former golden boy until he ran off to go find himself." Cordelia revealed.

"Yeah, he should have stayed lost." Angel said bitterly before turning to Harmony. "Harmony, guard Eve. She moves, eat her."

"Really? Thanks." Harmony smirked.

"Angel, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go down there alone." Buffy said.

"Me neither." Cordelia said.

"Cordy—" Angel started.

"Save it, Angel, you can order me around all you want but I know my rights…" Cordelia picked a sword from the wall. "And I wanna see my lawyer."

"That failsafe's for me, I'm not going to risk anyone I care about." Angel pleaded.

"Angel, you know I don't take 'no' for an answer." Buffy insisted.

"I'll go too." Spike volunteered.

* * *

Angel, Buffy, Cordelia and Spike entered the lower levels as they noticed the motion sensors.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Spike wondered.

And then they tripped the sensors and triggered an alarm as men emerged from shadows.

"Zombies." Angel said.

"Same old, same old." Buffy quipped.

Buffy, Angel, Spike and Cordelia engaged the zombies but they knew that they were wasting time.

"We don't have time for this!" Angel grumbled.

"Angel, go, Spike and I will handle it!" Buffy ordered as Angel and Cordelia ran off.

"Like old times, right?" Spike quipped.

"Hopefully not too much." Buffy said as the zombies got up on their feet.

* * *

"Bye-bye, Angel." Lindsey said.

"Hello, Lindsey." Angel said as he entered the chamber.

"And the hero arrives, right on schedule. With a date." Lindsey said, noticing Cordelia.

"Yeah. Dinner and a show and you're both." Cordelia quipped.

Angel approached Lindsey as Lindsey feigned fear. "Is this the part where I get all weak in the knees? Promise I'll never do it again?"

"Little late for that, 'Doyle.'" Angel sneered.

"There's always time for redemption. Isn't that your whole thing?" Lindsey countered.

"You had your chance. But I guess some people just never change." Angel said.

Angel threw a punch but much to his surprise, Lindsey grabbed him by his arm and threw him away as Angel realized that Lindsey must have magically enhanced himself somehow.

"I did." Lindsey said as he looked down at Angel. "You just gonna lay there and bleed?"

"Cordy, get out of here." Angel ordered, turning to Cordelia.

"No." Lindsey did a gesture as the door close shut, trapping them all inside the chamber. "Hang out. This won't take long."

"Angel!" Cordelia threw to Angel a sword.

"Well, it's not the size that matters, big guy." Lindsey said, pulling out a pocketknife that magically turned into a sword. "It's how you use it."

"Shut it down." Angel ordered.

"Say 'please.'" Lindsey taunted.

"I wasn't talking to you." Angel corrected.

Cordelia immediately got the hint. "Oh. Right. On it." She approached the console and tried to shut down the failsafe.

Angel then turned to his rival. "So, you got yourself a little mojo? You should have never come back, Lindsey."

"What can I say? I missed you." Lindsey quipped.

Angel and Lindsey then attacked and parried with their swords as Angel realized that Lindsey had become a competent fighter in the past three years, while Cordelia was trying to shut down the failsafe. And in addition, Lindsey's tattoos made him faster and stronger as he gained the upper hand, punching Angel and flipping back on the platform, smirking at Angel. "Little something I picked up in Nepal, you like it?"

"They sell that crap at the airport." Angel said before he jumped on the platform and they resumed their fight but Lindsey kicked Angel in the stomach as he grunted and stumbled back.

"You know, all my carefully laid out plans, my designs, when you get right down it, this is pretty sweet too, huh? Reason enough for me to come back." Lindsey said smugly. "You, me, fight to the death." He pointed his sword at Angel. "Yours."

"Seen your tough act before, you squirt." Angel said, unintimidated by Lindsey's bravado. "First time we ever met, you put on a show."

Angel knocked the blade away but Lindsey punched him in the face as Angel fell down but recovered quickly. "Huffing and puffing. Telling me I couldn't lay a hand on your scumbag client."

"So you kicked him out a window." Lindsey reminded.

"Good times." Angel smiled, wishing things were now as simple as back then.

"It was a defining moment." Lindsey noted as the platform began to ascend. "Kind of like this one."

"Oh, crap." Cordelia said, noticing the tentacles emerging from the chamber under their feet.

Angel and Lindsey continued fighting with Angel punching Lindsey in the face and cutting into his shirt, revealing the tattooed symbols on his chest.

"That must've stung." Angel quipped.

"Worse when you cut off my hand." Lindsey sneered as they resumed their fight.

Angel parried and dodged but Lindsey managed to knock his sword off his hand. Angel rolled forward as Lindsey aimed at his legs, picking up his sword but Lindsey kicked it off. Angel flipped back and dodged before Lindsey could cut into him, getting onto the upper level as he picked his sword, while Lindsey jumped up and Angel blocked before throwing Lindsey to the other side. Angel kicked Lindsey in the chest, staggering him back but Lindsey managed to disarm Angel of his sword and stabbed him in the heart.

"Angel!" Cordelia exclaimed.

Lindsey kicked Angel down to the platform before jumping down and circling around Angel, boasting that he had finally beaten his rival and tossing his shirt at Angel. "Who is this? Who is this? I came to fight the vampire with a soul. Guess you shouldn't have sold it, huh? Look at you. From champion to pathetic corporate puppet in just a few months. You used to have fire in your heart." He knelt towards Angel smugly. "Now all you got in there's a big honking sword. How does it feel, champ?"

"Could be worse…" Angel pulled the sword out, groaning in pain as he got up to his feet. "…if it had been made out of wood, you dumbass!"

Angel got up and got to the offensive, beating Lindsey, who was barely able to block his punches but Angel headbutted him.

"You are gonna give it up." Cordelia pulled out a crystal from the console, shutting down the failsafe. "Like that was so hard."

"No!" Lindsey roared before turning to Angel, glaring.

"All those tattoos…" Angel said as he dodged and blocked Lindsey's punches. "All those new tricks you've learned… they just don't matter." He punched Lindsey, who fell down. "Doesn't matter what you try…" He punched Lindsey again. "Doesn't matter where I am or how badass you think you've become because you know what?" He grabbed Lindsey by his throat, making him look Angel in the eyes. "I'm Angel." He threw Lindsey off the platform. "I beat the bad guys."

Lindsey coughed, getting up to his feet as Buffy entered, approaching Angel. "Are you OK?"

"I've been worse." Angel assured.

"So what now? Think you got it in you to kill me?" Lindsey taunted.

"Really don't think I have to." Angel said.

"Sweetie, your epidermis is showing." Cordelia said.

"Looks like Wesley's and Willow's mojo works." Buffy smirked.

Lindsey looked at his tattoos and realized that they were floating off his skin, leaving him unmarked and unprotected as they faded away as he groaned, realizing he was done. "Oh, damn."

"I think the Senior Partners would like a word." Angel smirked.

A portal formed above Lindsey as he paled, turning to Angel, terrified. "You don't think they're angry, do you?"

Angel, Buffy and Cordelia watched as Lindsey was sucked into the portal and vanished.

* * *

"So, you plan on sticking around in L.A. for a time or…"

"Spike." Buffy took a breath. "Look. I'll always care about you but we can't do this. I mean, not with what's going on." Spike frowned, looking confused. "I mean, we both have different responsibilities right now. I need to look out after the newly activated Slayers and Potentials and you and Wolfram and Hart…"

"I could come with you." Spike offered.

"Not with what's going on. It's not that I don't want you to come with me but right now, each of us has different concerns to worry about and besides, as much as Angel might never admit it to himself, he needs you." Buffy pointed out.

"What, you think he can't handle it without me?" Spike questioned.

"Look, despite your differences, you are a good team. And I'll always love you both and I want you with me, Spike but… right now, our paths need to separate here." Buffy said.

Spike considered and wanted to be with Buffy but decided to respect her wishes. "That reminds me I should say goodbye to Cordy."

Buffy entered Angel's office just as he hung up the phone and looked broken as she looked confused. "Where's Cordelia?"

"She's gone." Angel said brokenly, barely able to hold back tears.

"What, without saying 'goodbye'?" Buffy asked, confused.

"She was never really here." Angel explained, his voice shaking. "I just got a call from the hospital telling me she just died and when I turned around, she was gone."

Buffy suddenly felt like she had been gut-punched as she met Angel's eyes, realizing what happened. And then, suddenly, she shared the same myriad of shock, disbelief and grief. Cordelia. Of all people. One of the best people she had ever met, first, they hated each other's guts, but then overcame their differences, mostly, but became good friends… and her… gone…

"Angel…" Buffy started, not sure what to say as she held his hand and sat next to him as they both sat down and just stared in front of them, Buffy mourning one of her closest friends, despite their differences and Angel mourning for the woman he had considered a best friend, a sister at first, who was there for him, whenever he faltered, until they both started to grow deeper feelings for each other and now, when he thought he could finally have a chance with her… gone… she was gone…

Buffy and Angel knew they couldn't be together anymore, but if something was not going to change, they were going to be there for each other, when they needed them the most. Buffy held Angel's hand and placed her arm around his neck, providing whatever comfort she could, while both of them were on verge of tears, mourning for Cordelia.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, not sure if it was good, but I've read a story, where they put Buffy into 5x12 instead of Cordy and I wanted to try what would happen if there were both of them, hope I did a good job.
> 
> And I liked Buffy/Spike in Season 7 but the sequel comic books proved that "when there's no crisis, it just doesn't work" but both of them were open to resuming their relationship later and I liked Buffy/Angel at first but during Buffy Season 3 and later in Angel, Angel turned into a pathetic lovesick puppy brooding over her, which just was unhealthy for him, plus Angel's later cockfighting with Spike due to Angel being jealous of Spike and Buffy together was annoying but besides that, I liked the interactions between Buffy and Angel when they were there for each other and I love Angel/Cordelia and it never stops breaking my heart what they did to Cordy.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
